xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-El(Superman) (Lego)
Superman, also known as Clark Kent, is a minifigure from the Super Heroes theme. He also appears as a character in''The LEGO Movie'' as a Master Builder, and is voiced by Channing Tatum. In 2015 he will have the same face as his Man of Steel variant but in his Comic Suit. History Superman first appears after Batman and Robin defeat The Joker outside of the Gotham Funland. He apologizes to Batman for missing Bruce Wayne's Man of the Year award ceremony, and criticizes him for making a mess at the theatre. Though Batman clearly does not like Superman, Robin does. He is next seen as one of the superheroes Martian Manhunter is monitoring when he checks on Bruce Wayne. He later rescues Batman and Robin from ACE Chemicals, and later still he assists them in escaping the Batcave after The Joker and Lex Luthor destroy much of it. He is disappointed that Batman didn't tell him Luthor was involved, and accompanied him to the LexCorp aircraft after the Kryptonite while Robin stayed to repair the vehicles. They infiltrate the aircraft, but when they reach the control deck, Batman is dropped through a trapdoor. Superman rescues him, and carries Batman to LexCorp in Metropolis. From LexCorp, a large Joker-esque robot emerges and heads back to Gotham. Batman in a LexCorp aircraft and Superman fire at it, and then land on it. Lex emerges with Kryptonite and weakens Superman who falls. Batman saves him by gliding back to Gotham. Though most of his powers return, he is unable to fly and hunches over. The robot hits at them, and they fall through the ground. It continues to make holes in the ground above the metro, but Superman uses his heat vision to destroy the left hand completely. At the City Hall, Lex begins to give a speech and infects the crowd with a mind-altering gas so that they will vote for him. Superman destroys the gas emitting flower from the robot. Superman gives himself up to try and stop it enough that Batman can defeat it. Batman is chased by it with Robin in a multi-coloured Batmobile, and they create a Kryptonite trail to alert the Justice League. When the robot attacks Wayne Tower, Superman quickly lunges under it to keep it from falling, and is helped by Wonder Woman to keep it up. They hold it until Green Lantern and The Flash repair the base. When he is relieved, Superman faints until after Joker and Luthor are defeated. Aside from Luthor, Superman rogues Brainiac, General Zod, and Bizarro appear in the game, as well as Supergirl and Lois Lane, but none have roles in the story except Brainiac, who has a cameo at the end. His pet, Krypto the Superdog, is also mentioned during Vicki Vale's news reports. He, Ace the Bathound, and Stretch-O-Mutt are nominees for the "Dog of the Year" award. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, The average Kryptonian possesses the potential for the following power set: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of their super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Their biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and their bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Kryptonians can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. Typically, the power is seen as two beams of red light emanating from the eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing the power to be undetectable. The maximum temperature of their heat vision is said to be around that of a nuclear detonation. They can also consciously determine the area affected, down to the microscopic level. ** Super-Hearing: Kryptonian hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. ** Enhanced Vision Kryptonian vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Kryptonians can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. They can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, they can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows them to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kryptonians can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. They can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Kryptonians can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Kryptonians are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. ** Invulnerability: The bodies of Kryptonians are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body.[citation needed] A byproduct of the aura is that items close to the skin share their invulnerability. Using clothing as an example, loose fitting fabric would tend to shred or burn in adverse conditions, but skin tight outfits would not. ** Superhuman Stamina: Kryptonians have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina as their enhanced nourishment is produced from the yellow solar energy their cells process, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. ** Superhuman Strength: A Kryptonian develops enhanced physical strength after absorbing a sufficient amount of yellow solar radiation. This radiation interacts with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of their musculature to trigger superhuman levels. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 100,000 tons or more. The specific range is unknown as a their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. ** Superhuman Speed: Kryptonians are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other speedsters in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes. They can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. This also confers: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Kryptonians are able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from their lungs. They can chill the air as it leaves their lungs to freeze targets in a variation sometimes called "freeze" or "arctic breath". They can also reverse the process and pull large volumes of air or vapor into their lungs. ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Trivia * When Superman is using his laser vision, the House of El logos that spin around the indicator are those ofEarth 2 Superman, and not of Prime Earth (off of which this Superman is based.) * In Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, Superman was vulnerable to Kryptonite whereas in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, he is unaffected by the beam emitted by Metallo. * In Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, whenever Superman takes flight, the theme from the 1978 film starts playing. * Superman was voiced by Travis Willingham in Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, Lego Batman: The Movie and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, and by Nolan North in Batman: Be-Leaguered (Short) andLego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League (Movie). Category:DC Universe Category:Lego Universe Category:Aliens Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Justice League Category:Flight Category:Supermen of the Multiverse Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Kryptonian Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Absorption Category:Disguise Category:Immigrants Category:House of El